Svalbard (Olav Austfonna Wahlenberg)
Svalbard Svalbard (スバールバル諸島 Subārubaru shotō) '''is a fan-made character in the anime and manga series: '''Hetalia: Axis powers. '''His "birthdate" is at '''August 14, '''which happens to be the date when Norway officially took over the island groups of Svalbard. His given human name is Olav Austfonna Wahlenberg. At the time he was discovered by Netherlands, a lot of countries would want him as theyre's. Some of them where United Kingdom and '''Denmark. '''Both '''Russia '''and '''Ukraine has been to his home. Appearance (Will put picture of him in casual clothes later when finished) Svalbard looks very much like his father, Norway, and Denmark. His hair is blonde and short like his father, but its a tad bit wilder, like Denmarks. His hair also is a tad bit brown. He has a wild curl on the side of his head, representing the islands 'Spitsbergen, Nordaustlandet, '''and '''Edgeøya. '''His eyes has a icey kind of color, with a tad of green. His cheeks are constantly red, as an effect of the cold climate at his home. His a quite masculine man. His very tall, and his even taller then Denmark. His hands are covered by scars, after all his hard work out in the cold (he has even lost a toe). His casual clothing of choice is a navy-blue jacket from '''Berquans of Norway, '''a black cap also from Berquans, some black kind off big jeans and a pair of brown mountain climbing shoes. He wears his jacket wide open, usually with a wool jumper under it. He wears a so called "buff" around his neck. Usually he wears some black thick gloves made of whale. His formal clothing, for meetings and such, would be a normal black suit with a navy blue tie around his neck and a white shirt under. He also wears some brown short shoes. His uniform is designed to be light, but also warm. He wears a grey millitary jacket, made of wool, with four pockets at the front. He wears a beige belt, with a steel knife hanging in it. He wears some grey pants, which he has tucked down in his boots. His boots are black with high heels, and with wool inside and on the top. He uses a blue beret and a a white scarf. He has a rope hanging over his left shoulder with a hook hanging on it. Personality and interests ﻿ Svalbard is a very happy person, and he is super-enthusiastic. Because of the cold weather in his home he allways has to keep his mood up. Svalbard is often mocking people and laughs a lot, though he is often shown to have a quiet and serious side as well. Even though a lot of countries respect him for keeping up his mood in even the coldest weather, a lot of countries also thinks that his annoying. He likes hugging people and seems to be a very nice, but big, man. He can seem kinda rough, but he also has a sensetive site, which is shown when he talks with his father, Norway. He tends to drink a lot of rum or wine to keep warm when its storming(even though he doesn't really get drunk that often). His also very effective, and a practical person. He loves whales, and polarbears, and he has a polarbear called Ragnar and a whale called Berwie (after Swedens name; Berwald Oxenstjerna). He loves dogs to, and sledding. His country is influenced by other countries cultures, and his a close friend of Russia. He loves eating lutefisk, just like his father Norway does. Relationships﻿ Norway Norway is Svalbards father. They are very close to each other, even though Norway didn't want him as a part of Norway at the first place. They dont get to meet very often, but Svalbard states that theyre relatonship is positive. They look a lot like each other, even though Svalbard looks a lot like Denmark to. In fact, Norway gets annoyed by that. Norway decides a lot in Svalbards country, and Svalbard trusts Norway a lot. Denmark Svalbards pretending "father". Denmark wants to have Svalbard, but Sweden stated that Svalbard should be a part of Norway, since they seem closer. Denmark tried to get him, but Norway refused. Svalbard isn't very happy about Denmark, but theyre relation is more neutral. Denmark loves Svalbard, but Svalbard doesn't seem to understand that and teases Denmark instead. Sweden (Berwald Oxenstjerna) Sweden was the one who first wanted Svalbard to be a part of Norway. His relation to Svalbard is neutral, but it seems that Svalbard looks at Sweden as a good friend. Sweden has stated that Svalbard is "a cute little group of islands...". Sweden has never wanted Svalbard himself, but has said over and over that Svalbard shall be Norways, and Norways only. It is said that he has known of Svalbard for a long time, even before Netherlands found him. Netherlands Svalbards relationship to Netherlands is unknown, but Netherlands was the one who found Svalbard, and raised him for a while until he was officially a part of Norway. England Svalbard is not very happy about England, but England has always wanted Svalbard as a part of his country. England has tried to pay Svalbard, and even Norway, to get Svalbard as a part of him. Svalbard tries to ignore England and his offers. Ålesund (Ivar Grytten) The two brothers are very close to each other. They are very good friends, even though Ålseund can find Svalbard a little annoying. Svalbard can also find Ålesund pretty annoying, due to his passion for sports. They love each other, and they get to meet each other a lot (the two countries are very close to each other). Svalbards more childish side is shown when with Ålesund, and Svalbard absolutely loves to tease his older brother. Iceland Another brother. Theyre not too close, but theyre relationship is positive, and Svalbard feels that they could be close friends. Russia (Ivan Braginski) Theyre good friends, even though Svalbard can find him pretty scary. Russia loves Svalbards country a lot, and thinks about himself as Svalbards mentor. Due to that, a lot of russian culture has found its place in Svalbard. Ukraine Svalbard and Ukraine isn't really that close, even though they know of each other. They have spent some time together, and Svalbard found her interesting and nice. And again: His country is influenced by other countries cultures. Belgium Svalbard is positive about Belgium. He sees her as his other "sister" and would want to meet her more often then he already does. Svalbard finds her laugh relaxing and sweet, even though he easily gets annoyed by her. The main reason they friends may be because they both like teasing Ålesund a lot. *''will add pic of Svalbard in uniform* Will write more, wait for it! PLEASE dont destroy this page, ill absolutely freak out and kill you!